1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image rotation adapter, and more particularly to an image rotation adapter which is mounted between an image capturing lens and a camera in order to give a special effect to a video image captured by the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique for giving a special effect to a video image captured by a camera, there is known a method of using a special filter. The method is to generate striations from a bright part of an object by inserting a special filter, such as cross, snow cross, and mirage filters into an optical path (patent documents 1 to 4). In this case, the filter inserted into the optical path is exchanged by using a turret mechanism.
As a technique for giving a special effect by rotating a video image captured by a camera, there is known a technique configured to rotate an image pickup device mounted in the camera together with a color separation prism (patent document 5).
Patent document 1: Japanese Examined Application Publication No. 2-44185
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 64-35534
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 59-101632
Patent document 4: Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 55-1087
Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-203466
However, the method of giving a special effect to a video image by using a special filter, as described in patent documents 1 to 4, has a disadvantage that the filter is exchanged by using a turret mechanism, so that the size of the apparatus is increased.
Further, the method of giving a special effect by rotating a video image by rotating an image pickup device has a disadvantage that a mechanism for rotating the image pickup device needs to be provided on the camera side and that such configuration is not possible in an existing camera. Further, it is also possible to provide the mechanism for rotating the image pickup device on the lens side, but even in such case, there is a disadvantage that such configuration is not possible in an existing lens. Further, when the mechanism for rotating the image pickup device is provided on the camera side, there is a disadvantage that the size of the camera is increased and that the configuration of the camera becomes complicated. Further, when the image pickup device is rotated, there is also a disadvantage that a noise is generated in a signal outputted from the image pickup device.